


Trust

by AngelPair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPair/pseuds/AngelPair
Summary: A short drabble fic based on the prompt "You can trust me." This was originally posted on my tumblr a few years back and is being moved here. Omegaverse FrUK.





	Trust

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

It was supposed to be the single most exciting moment of Arthur’s life.

 

They weren’t young teenagers, sex-crazed and wild with hormones. They were both older, mid-twenties. But it was still supposed to be exciting. It was a a fresh start, the beginning of their new life together. They were about to be  _mated,_ for heaven’s sake. Yet here Arthur was, ruining the moment with the trembling he could not still and the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

The application of a mating mark upon an omega was the most important part of alpha-omega bonding. Consummation was optional. A wedding ceremony was fun, but not required. But the marking – that was mandatory and vital to the mating, both symbolically and practically.

 

The mating mark was the physical bite made on an omega’s neck by the claimant’s teeth, and it was a touchy procedure. It was recommended that the mark was not placed ‘in the throes of passion’, as for such a common procedure, it could go dangerously wrong should the alpha lose control. It was a delicate area, and serious damage could easily be done. It was also said to hurt intensely, and for both of those reasons, Arthur was terrified.

 

It was necessary, however. He had reminded himself of that multiple times that day. It was necessary, and it would be worth it, because the mark was also functional. He and Francis would be bonded together in ways that could never be otherwise experienced. They would be completely in tune with one another, sensing emotions, desires and troubles beyond what could be picked up from pheromones alone. If Arthur was unknowingly falling in to heat, Francis would know in time to get him to safety. If Francis had had a stressful day at work, Arthur would know to run him a bath and fix him a cup of coffee before he had even stepped through the door.

 

The mark was also a point of control, for both the omega and the alpha. If Francis wished, though the gentle alpha would never do so unless completely necessary, he could make demands of Arthur which the omega would be helpless but to follow. If Arthur had any particular desires or needs, he could be highly influential over his mate in having them seen to.

 

And so despite the risks, despite the threat of pain, he should be excited. All the other omegas were. The other omegas talked about how they weren’t afraid of the pain, of having their skin clamped and punctured by their alpha’s canines, because they knew what their duty was. They weren’t afraid of the risk of injury, of their alpha biting too deeply and puncturing a vein and killing them, because they knew it would be all worth it when the connection was established.

 

Arthur wished he was being as brave as the other omegas. Usually, he was the bravest. He had always prided himself on his control and reserve. He never cowered, never backed down, never let a drop of pain or fear escape into his scent. Yet here he was, almost in crying in anticipation of receiving a little bite. He had his bare back pressed against Francis’s naked chest, the alpha’s lips resting just below where his neck met his jaw, ready to receive his mark. But in that moment, he had realised he couldn’t hold back his tremors any longer, could barely even hold back the tears. He had begun to tremble violently, and Francis had pulled back immediately. Pushed over the edge by shame, the tears also began to fall.

 

“Arthur?” Francis sounded panicked as he turned the omega round to face him, “Arthur, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

The tears were being wiped away from under Arthur’s eyes by the alpha’s gentle hands, and he sniffled pathetically, trying to keep himself together. “I-I’m sorry Francis,” his attempt to compose himself was not fully successful, and he was sure he looked like a frightened mouse, trembling beneath a hungry predator, “I’m sorry, don’t mind me. Please continue,”

 

Francis seemed overwhelmingly concerned, as well as a little miffed. “Non. I’ll have none of that, Arthur,” he said, softly but sternly, “Something has you very upset. We will not be continuing unless you share what is bothering you,” When the omega remained silent, the disconcerted alpha took a deep breath and forced himself to speak as calmly and gently as he could. “Arthur, I can smell that you are afraid. Please, tell me what has you upset. I don’t like to see you like this,”

 

The alphas plea breaking through to him, Arthur bit his lip and nodded. “I…” he paused, refusing to look at the alpha in front of him, staring instead at the man’s chest. He knew he couldn’t deny his alpha the right to know why he was crying during his god damn mating, but he was unwilling to share his embarrassing emotions. “I-I’m afraid,” he paused, reluctant to continue, but the alpha had begun to rub circles on his back – just enough encouragement to keep him going, “I’m afraid to be marked. I’m frightened that it will go wrong and I’ll be injured. That I won’t be able to stand the pain. I’m sorry Francis! I’m sorry I can’t just take it like a normal omega. I want to mate with you! I want you to mark me! I didn’t mean to get upset, I was trying to hold it in, I’m sorry Francis,” he was sobbing again by the end of his speech, and cursing himself for being so weak. Francis hadn’t wanted to mate him because he was weak, Francis had admired him because he was strong. He was no doubt disappointing his alpha with his tears and his stuttering.

 

Francis was shocked by the outburst, but he worked hard to be a good alpha, and knew how to handle the distressed omega. “Arthur, hush,” he was pulled fully into the alpha’s chest, two strong arms holding onto him tightly, “Please don’t cry, you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay to be scared, it’s okay,” he allowed the omega time to calm down as he continued to mumble to him encouragingly. Arthur had held in all of his emotions, and needed the chance to let them go. Once the crying had begun to cease, he pulled himself away from the omega. “It’s okay Arthur, I mean it. I don’t want you to hold anything like that in ever again. If something scares you, tell me so we can work through it. You know it’s normal for an omega to be frightened when receiving their mark, oui?”

 

The omega looked at him wide eyed, and shook his head. Francis sighed. Of course – just like with vaccines and first heats, the omegas were probably all lying to each other about how brave they had been, how they hadn’t cried or screamed or panicked, how they hadn’t had any normal omega reaction whatsoever, because they were much more courageous than that. Silly creatures, Francis thought fondly.

 

“Arthur, of course they are afraid. Everyone is afraid of pain. Maybe the they are lying about it to one another, but trust me, but I’ve heard it all from their alphas,”

 

Arthur was looking at him sceptically, so he bent closer, whispering as if there was someone to overhear them, “Did you know that Lovino asked Antonio for a glass of water, then tried to escape through the window when Toni left to get him some? He didn’t open it wide enough, and Antonio came back to find him stuck and crying,”

 

Arthur shook his head again, seeming to be half amused and half surprised. Francis smiled, happy to see his omega’s mood brightening.

 

“It’s true! And Gilbert told me Feli fainted before Ludwig even touched him. They had to wait until the next day to try again,” Francis ran a hand through Arthur’s hair gently, “We can wait too if you want?”

 

Arthur’s mood turned sullen again, but he shook his head. “I don’t want to wait. I’ve waited years to find the right alpha. I want to be mated to you. Today. Now,” the nerves were building in the omega again, but Francis was able to soothe them this time as he continued to play with the Brit’s hair.

 

“Okay Arthur. We’ll continue. Turn around. I won’t do a thing until you’re ready,”

 

Arthur nodded and shakily manoeuvred himself so that his back was again to the alpha. He felt lips on the same place as before and he tensed, fear tightening his muscles. This time however, Francis’s thumbs were gently rubbing where they rested on his hips, and he felt himself slowly relax.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Y-yes,”

 

“You can trust me,”

 

“I know,”

 

With that, the alpha clamped down, just enough that his canines pierced the skin and no more. Arthur cried out. It definitely hurt, more than an ordinary bite would. He noticed there were pained tears running down his face, but despite it all, he found that he didn’t care. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He could feel a connection establishing between the two of them, and it was the most wonderful thing. In a few more moments, the pain would stop, and he would belong to the alpha forever. In fact, the hurt was ebbing already, but his tears were still flowing. They were happy, joyful tears, and Arthur felt a little pathetic as he wiped them away. He barely noticed that the connection was fully established, that Francis had released his neck and was turning him round so that they were face to face.

 

There was silence for a moment, as Arthur panted and gasped. “Are you okay?” Francis asked tentatively. Arthur wanted to roll his eyes at the alpha, who was studying him with a delicate concern.

 

“Yes you prat, I’m fine. I’m happy. I’m really happy,”

 

As Francis’s concern turned to relief, his frown turned into a grin, and Arthur noticed that the alpha was also teary eyed. “Good, because I’m happy I too. I love you Arthur, so, so much,”

 

“G-git, I love you too,” Arthur blushed. He gently brushed the tender mark on his neck, smiling softly to himself. He looked away self consciously when he noticed Francis was still watching him. “Idiot! Are you going to sit there and smile like an idiot all day, or are we going to go to the bedroom and consummate the mating?” he barked.

 

“You’re back to normal I see,” Francis smirked teasingly, “And the sex can wait until you’ve had something to drink,”

 

Arthur pouted a little at this, “Fine, but I’m waiting in the nest. Bring me some water,”

 

“Of course, cher,” Arthur received a kiss to his forehead before Francis nudged him towards the bedroom, “but please stay away from the window, we’re five stories high,”

 

Arthur swatted at the alpha, but was laughing anyway. “Don’t be a prick, I’ll see you in a minute,” Arthur smiled fondly once the alphas back was turned, again brushing at the sensitive mark on his neck. He was excited to see it fully formed tomorrow, but for now, he headed to the nest, ready to begin the part of the mating he was much more ready for.


End file.
